


Cake

by VengefulHybrid



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Food Sex, M/M, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VengefulHybrid/pseuds/VengefulHybrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Neither of the two characters here (Ben and Derrick) belong to me, I just wrote food porn about them.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Neither of the two characters here (Ben and Derrick) belong to me, I just wrote food porn about them.

It had all started, innocently enough at night, with a cake. A nondescript, white one with strawberries, to be precise, left out on the countertop of the BLU’s kitchen for prying eyes (or rather hands) to meticulously pick apart. Ben’s hands. The young Scout had found the cake, left so delightfully _there_ with his name on a card on it, how could he not swipe a finger through the icing, just around the bottom, in case it was too noticeable, and lick it off? At the first taste he might as well have melted into a puddle of goo, _it was just that good_. So he swiped some more. He was contemplating how he was going to steal a strawberry without it being obvious, when a hand came to rest on the counter next to the cake. Ben looked up, his finger still in his mouth, to see Derrick, the Sniper, his sort-of boyfriend, looking down at him, an amused smirk on his face.

“G’head.” He chuckled, patting Ben on the head. “’S yours.”

With a manic grin, the gluttonous Scout all but leapt on the cake, grabbing one of the delicious looking strawberries between delicate fingers and licking the icing off before putting the entire thing in his mouth at once. His cheek puffed out with the size of it for a second before it was devoured. He dragged his finger over the entirety of the top of the cake, building a considerable amount of the white icing on his finger before licking it all off again. The Scout wasn’t exactly a fan of using utensils like a civilised person, only when it came to actually cutting the cake (half of the icing on the top already licked clean) did he grab a knife and cut a slice out, shoving as much as he could of it into his mouth at once, a bit like he had with that strawberry, then licked his hand clean. Briefly snapping out of his food induced reverie, he looked up at Derrick again, to see a very faint blush on the man’s face, he was focused intently on the Scout’s face and hand, halfway through cleaning the icing from it.

Scout went back to eating. Whatever it was, it could wait until he was done. He didn’t even register Derrick moving behind him, the clatter of drawers and a small hum as the man appraised various kitchen objects; he was so wrapped up in another slice of delicious cake. He did however; notice when his belt was unbuckled and his trousers yanked unceremoniously to the floor (he never wore underwear anymore).

“What’re you doin’ man?” He asked, although it came out more like ‘whhtrr oo dnn mnn’ than any intelligible sentence. The team had often joked that Ben spoke fluent Pyro.

“Jus’ keep eatin’.” Derrick said, a tinge of mischief in his voice that Ben wasn’t going to argue with. He enjoyed it when Derrick had a dastardly plan.

The Scout was halfway through his third strawberry, the anticipation and sheer weight of Derrick’s gaze on his arse already making him aroused where he stood, legs slightly apart, bent forward just a little, one hand on the counter while the other held the fruit he held above all others. He was about to glance behind him when a warm hand ran across his arse cheek, effectively stopping what he was about to ask and making him go back to eating that goddamn cake. A cool, slick finger trailed across the cleft of his arse, downwards to probe at him. Good, Derrick had started taking his advice about always having lube handy. Suddenly the cake wasn’t as important anymore, that finger inside him sparking little explosions of _yes_ behind his eyelids.

“Aren’t ya forgetting something?”

Oh right yeah, the cake. He realised Derrick wouldn’t move unless he carried on eating food heaven in front of him. Well okay, if he must.

It really was a heavy cake though, and now he was starting to feel full, the going a little more sluggish than it had been before. Thankfully, his Sniper seemed to notice this. Not quite so thankfully was that the finger was removed, prompting a pleading whine from Ben. Another chuckle, this one a little breathless, the only thing revealing that Derrick was starting to feel the heat himself and the finger was replaced. Only…it wasn’t really a finger. It was thinner, for a start, a different texture, longer too and _oh god_ it was headed right for that spot _there it was-_

“Oh fucking hell-!” He gasped for breath, the object mercilessly rubbing against that fantastic little bundle of nerves inside him, Derrick’s hand winding around to his front and grasping his aching cock, pumping it quickly, methodically, pulling all the tricks he’d learnt for this one single minded act of pleasure.

It was with a loud keen that Ben came, thrusting his chest forwards, his head flung backwards onto Derrick’s shoulder, narrowly missing headbutting him. He panted as the object was removed from inside him and Derrick sauntered back into view holding…

A wooden spoon.

Ben turned red and looked down at his cake, a slightly different shade of white now adorning the side. He kept his eyes locked with Derrick’s, bent down, and licked it off.

\---

The next morning, the rest of the team wondered where the cake had gone. A satisfied looking Scout informed them that it has all just been a lie.


End file.
